Vietnam (Ho Chi Minh)
Vietnam led by Ho Chi Minh is a custom civilization mod by Chrisy15, with contributions from DMS, DarthKyofu and Urdnot_Scott. This mod requires Brave New World. It renames the City-State of Hanoi to Phnom Penh. Overview Vietnam Prior to the beginning of the Hong Bang Dynasty period, the land was settled by autonomous villages. Vietnamese predynastic society was anarchic and did not have any management mechanism. They lived together in groups as tribes. Archaeologists have found many images on the wall of caves which showed the daily living of ancient people. In primitive ages, people lived in matriarchal societies, similar to many others in Southeast Asia and the Pacific Islands at the time. During a few thousands years in the Late Stone Age, the inhabitant populations grew and spread to every part of Vietnam. Most ancient peoples were living near the Hong, Ca and Ma rivers. The Vietnamese tribes were the primary tribes at this time. Their territory included modern meridional territories of China to the banks of the Hong River in the northern territory of Vietnam. Centuries of developing a civilization and economy based on the cultivation of irrigated rice encouraged the development of tribal states and communal settlements. A significant political event occurred when Loc Tục came into power. He consolidated the other tribes and succeeded in grouping all the vassal states (or autonomous communities) within his territory into a unified nation in approximately 2879 BC. Loc Tuc proclaimed himself Kinh Duong Vuong and called his newly born nation Xich Quy. Loc Tục inaugurated the earliest monarchical regime as well as the first ruling family by heirdom in Vietnam's history. He is regarded as the ancestor of the Hung kings and the founding father of Vietnam. Ho Chi Minh Fukoff you all know who Ho Chi Minh is. sic Dawn of Man "Greetings, comrade Ho Chi Minh, hero of Vietnam. You pioneered the cause for Vietnamese independence from imperial forces, and fought hard for your cause. You are best known for overseeing the textbook case for guerella warfare; a brutal yet subtle campaign against the country you once idolised. While you did not live to see victory, your role in driving the Vietnamese people is inarguable and your pursuit of a socialism independent of the ideologies of China and the Soviets succeeded. Dear Uncle, your people clamour for your return. Will you place your people into your heart once more? Will you overcome the oppressors surrounding Vietnam, to establish a free and independent nation? Will you build a civilization to stand the test of time?" Introduction: '"Welcome to Viet Nam, noble one." '''Defeat: '"Thunder clouds beckon on the horizon, but the Viet people will rise again some day." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Culture{2_Piety} |rewards = Enemy Cities take damage each turn for each Vietnamese Unit within their tiles, and each of your Units within their borders at the start of your turn applies a +1% Unhappiness penalty across their empire}} Full Credits List * Code, Design: Chrisy15 * Icons: DMS, Darth * Map: Urd * UB Suggestion: Lungora * Caretakering: Darth * Incessant motivating: Lads * Civ pedia text: Whoever did it for CL * Absolutely nothing whatsoever: The Filipino Guy Category:All Civilizations Category:Chrisy15 Category:Vietnam Category:Mandala Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders